Heck, that's life!
by i love frito lay
Summary: This is SO the opposite of your normal, average fairy tale.
1. a dream come true

Author's note: Now here's a story that goes about with teens nowadays. Eating disorders, anxiety, depression, and a whole lot more. Oh well, please do read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven or anything related to it. But I do own Jake Peterson.

**CHAPTER 1**

Chelsea walked merrily along her neighborhood, happy to be accompanied by her long-time crush, Jake Peterson. She couldn't believe the guy she practically drooled over asked her out on a date. It was Friday night, and the two already had stopped by a fancy restaurant where both could admit they had the best time of their lives. Jake Peterson is 2 years older than Chelsea; in that case he is 17 years old. He belongs to the basketball team, and everyone would describe him as the heartthrob of the campus. For about 5 times Chelsea pinched herself, making sure that everything wasn't a dream, for of course it had been her dream every night. It was a perfect night as both Jake and Chelsea thought. The moon shone so bright and it was wonderfully dark around them, the stars upon them were the greatest sight of all. Jake then sat down by the old wooden bench on the side and held Chelsea's hand as an invitation to sit down with him. He then stared lovingly into her eyes and told her she's the most beautiful person he ever met.

"Chelsea, I know you may not know me that much, but I want you to know I've been checking up on you for months and whenever you pass by the hallway you just catch my attention in one glimpse. I'm in love you, Chelsea Daniels", he said with his deep and gentle voice, as he began to look down his shoes not confident with what she may reply.

"I love you too, Jake Peterson", Chelsea replied as she lifted his face and focused so much on it that she wanted to kiss it. And then the greatest minute of that night happened. Jake shifted so close to her and placed his arm right about her shoulder. Then he passionately kissed her. Chelsea felt as if nothing could beat what she felt right now, contented and excited.

As Chelsea arrived back in her house, she immediately went up to her room and hugged her purple pillow given to her by Raven as a Christmas gift. She kept thinking that what just happened earlier was the best minute in her life. Better than winning the Spelling Bee or loosing her front teeth for the tooth fairy. She loved every minute she spent that night, and she was sure that no matter what happened, she would treasure it forever.

Chelsea then glanced up her rainbow-colored wall clock on the left side of her room. It read 9:05 pm, and she remembered to call Raven as she promised that she would share every little detail of her date with Jake. She stood up from her bed, still hugging the pillow and went over to their telephone right over the counter. She sat herself comfortably on the couch as she thought that the conversation would take long. She then finally dialed Raven's number, excited to tell how much of a good time she had.

"Hello, Baxter residence. May I know who's on the line?" The voice over the phone greeted politely. Chelsea knew it was Raven's mom, Tonya.

"Hi Mrs. Baxter, is Raven there? It's Chelsea", she replied as she began to bite off a cookie inside a jar in the side of the counter.

"Oh, hi Chelsea, she's here. Let me call her," Tonya replied followed by a "Raven! It's Chelsea! Pick up the phone!" in a loud voice, loud enough that for a second or so Chelsea couldn't hear clearly in her left ear.

"Hi Chels! So, how was it?" Raven asked curiously over the phone as she positioned herself on the right side of the bed with a pillow on her lap.

Chelsea told her everything; from the weird waiter who took their order to the sweet kissing in the bench. "- to cut it short Rae, it was great", Chelsea ended with a sigh of satisfaction. And while she told the story, Raven would cut it with either a "that's so sweet" or a "you're really meant for each other".

It took a minute or so with silence over the phone as Raven thought that Chelsea might be dreamingly recalling everything that happened. She finished the silence as she invited Chelsea. "Hey Chelsea, were going out with Eddie tomorrow night. Think you could make it with Jake? It would be fun, like a double date!" she said excitedly with the biggest smile she could make.

"Oh, sure Rae! Thanks for the invite! Seems like things are going pretty well with you and Eddie huh?" Chelsea replied as she gulped the last of her milk.

"Girl, it's going perfectly well. He's such a sweet guy," Raven replied as the dreaming suddenly shifted over to her. Then the silence again took over for a minute, and Chelsea guessed that Raven was now practically kissing Eddie's picture in the table near her bed.

She then looked up at the wall clock, which now read 10:10 pm. _Exactly an hour and 5 minutes. Wow. _"Rae, I'll just see you tomorrow, I'm pretty tired now. Thanks for the invite! I'm excited just to see him again!" Chelsea thankfully said as she stood up from her couch.

"No problem Chelsea! Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet in the Chill Grill at exactly 7:30 pm, okay?" Raven notified. "Okay," Chelsea replied as she finally hang up.

Chelsea let out a big yawn as she prepared for bed. Seemed pretty early than what time she usually sleeps, but she thought that she needed a lot of energy as she will meet Jake again tomorrow. For her, it's another dream-come-true tomorrow night at the Chill Grill.

**A/N: For those who got confused with the Raven-Eddie thing, well that's how it goes, their together there. Please, please, please review:) **


	2. double date

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven nor anything that has to do with it. But I do own Jake Peterson.

Author's Note: If you bothered to read such a fanfic, thanks a lot. Well, here goes Chapter 2!

**CHAPTER 2**

Chelsea turned sideways, then the opposite direction. She applied a touch of light makeup. She loved how she looked; she was falling in love with herself right now. She decided to dress up with a simple yet gorgeous outfit- jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. If yesterday was a night of uncomfortable high-heels and tight formal dresses, she was very thankful that today was a night of comfortable and casual clothing. But heck, she didn't care much about it because the fact that she would be going out with Jake was what she loved the most. Yes, 2 nights of dating, gazing, and kissing. Chelsea then grabbed the comb from her desk and went over her hair a few more times making sure to untangle all those. She loved her natural read wavy hair. After another look of approval in the mirror she carefully slipped the long blue comb in her purse, and locked a precious silver bracelet given to her by her mom, which has been given to her by her grandmother. She hurriedly left and locked her room as the doorbell rang- she figured it was Jake.

"Hi Chelsea, you look absolutely stunning," Jake complimented as he examined her and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you Jake, and you do look good too," Chelsea tenderly replied as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jake did the same but this time it was the more intimate kiss which lasted for a couple of minutes.

Chelsea smiled and said her 'goodbyes' to her parents, locked the door, and straightened her shirt. Before she knew it, the most handsome guy she ever met held her hand gently and led her to his car. He opened the door and smiled sweetly as he closed it and entered his side of the car. Chelsea looked around; it was a wonderful car, considering it was his. It smelled much like his perfume, and Chelsea always had a passion for men's perfumes. She always thought it smelled good and it added much charisma on a guy. It took only about 30 minutes when the young couple reached the Chill Grill.

"Hey man, hey Chels!" Eddie greeted as they spotted him on the far table near the corner. He waved continuously to catch their attention.

Both Jake and Chelsea walked towards the far end and greeted both Eddie and Raven. As Chelsea may admit, Raven did also look wonderfully glamorous that night. As for her, she considered plain and casual better than sophisticated and – you know all those crap. Jake then pulled out the seat for Chelsea to sit in; and Chelsea thanked him pleasantly. Both Jake and Chelsea greeted in unison.

"Hey Rae, you look gorgeous," Chelsea said as she hid behind the menu showing how excited she was for the double date.

"Thanks Chels, you do too," Raven complimented back.

"Let's see…" Eddie said as he scrolled his eyes on the menu. "I'll have this, and this, oh and that for dessert…" he hummed as he continued reading all the meals. Raven then called for a waiter as one came presently ready to take their orders.

"Good Evening, may I please take your order?" the waiter politely greeted as he took out his pen and pad. Chelsea looked at his nametag, which wrote the name "John".

"Good Evening too, John! Let's see. I'll have this meal – fries and burger. And Jake over here will have-- " Chelsea paused as she looked at Jake expecting that he would tell his order. "Same, same." Jake responded as he smiled both at Chelsea and the waiter.

"Okay ma'am so that'd be two meals in all? Any drinks or dessert?" The waiter asked as he flipped the page of the menu to where all the drinks and desserts were written.

"Oh, okay. We'll both have banana split for dessert and- " Chelsea stopped to scroll her eyes for a drink. "- diet coke for the drinks" Chelsea continued as she closed the menu and handed it to the waiter. Then John took the order of Raven and Eddie; in which Eddie ordered about 3 different, big meals all in all.

"Thank you for dining in the Chill Grill, your orders will arrive in a couple of minutes." John smiled as he left the table.

The two young and sweet couples had a short conversation while waiting for their orders to arrive when suddenly two people came in; one who was tall, slim, and blonde while the man was handsome and muscular.

"Oh, what the hell?" Jake softly whispered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Chelsea to hear.

"Why? what's the problem?" Chelsea said as she stopped laughing, leaving Eddie and Raven hysterically giggling and snorting with the joke Eddie shared for the third time, thought that didn't stop it from being hilarious.

"I'm sorry Chelsea. It's nothing," Jake replied as he stopped looking at the two who just entered. "I have to go to the restroom," Jake excused as he suddenly left the table. Chelsea knew something was probably wrong, but she just allowed him. If there's one thing that she kept in mind is that men hate it when you bother them with personal problems; though there was this slight urge inside her that wanted to know why he's been acting so.

About three minutes passed when Jake arrived, still not as cheerful as he was when he first arrived. Now he had a slight smile on his face; but Chelsea could tell something has been troubling his mind. Just as Jake sat down, 6 plates and 4 drinks arrived as Eddie began scooping out of his plate as if he never ate in a week.

All finished their meal with laughs and kisses in between, when at last Eddie gave off a loud, satisfied burp as he excused himself.

"Hope you're not full yet, you still have desert ready," the waiter reminded as he gave 2 plates of banana split and 2 bowls with 5 scoops of ice cream in them.

"Who said so?" Eddie replied as he grabbed the spoon and practically scooped out a large amount of ice cream, popping it all in his mouth. He did the same 5 times and unbelievingly finished his dessert. Eddie and Jake then paid for all the meals, wherein of course Eddie's order did cost much.

"It's getting late," Raven reminded as she read the time on her wrist watch.

"So, we'll just see you two in Monday. Then maybe we can hang out after class," Chelsea invited as she stood up and finished the last bite of her banana.

"Chelsea, we better get going. I promised my mom I'd be home before they leave for Paris. My baby sister and younger brother are going to be left at home," Jake whispered as he kissed Chelsea in the cheek.

"Paris?" Chelsea smiled as she questioned, walking out to the exit.

Jake shrugged- "long story," he replied as he held Chelsea's hand.

It took another 30 minutes before Chelsea arrived at her house. And there Jake once more said how much he enjoys being with her. As for Chelsea, she loved that double date; but something made it seem less romantic than last night. She didn't know, maybe it was the fact that they went out in the Chill Grill instead of a fancy restaurant, or maybe because last night they were alone while right now they were accompanied by Raven and Eddie-, or maybe it was how Jake felt and acted that night. Though he always tried to show his best smile, Chelsea, as his girlfriend, knew that something was wrong.

A/N: I'd end this chapter with a "Please Review!". So, you know what I mean. Go on, click that "submit review" button, pretty please:)


End file.
